


Behind the Lens

by SummerRunaway



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRunaway/pseuds/SummerRunaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss him."</p><p>A video Jack never recorded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Lens

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by [this vine](https://vine.co/v/ij3leia9lrI) by my friend Laura. Please check out the vine because it's damn beautiful. 
> 
> I wrote this in literlly ten minutes so don't hate me if it sucks.
> 
> Also, you can take this any way you want. The person Jack can be talking about can be Mark, Felix, or just an original character. Maybe even think of it as Jack talking about you. Interpret this however you want :)

"I miss him, you know? I miss hearing his voice in person, with none of that damn static. I miss his eyes, they're so bright and so wonderful and God, I fall in love again every time I look right at him. and his smile and his laugh just...he makes everything look brighter. He came off the plane and through the door and I saw him and everything was just...perfect. and the room was so cold and he was so warm and I felt so safe to be with him. He's just...he's just sunshine, pure sunshine in a person, and God I love him, and I'm so scared he doesn't know that; doesn't know how my heart just stops when I see him; how it swells five times its usual size and I feel like I'll burst. And now he's gone back home and I'm scared I didn't tell him enough, tell him I loved him. I'm scared he thinks I don't care about him enough, because I do, with all my fucking heart, and I don't want him to think I don't love him."

Sean's eyes locked with the lens of the camera. "I love you, you know that? You're...you're everything, you're my everything, and I need you to know that. Do you know that? Do you understand how much I need you?" He sighed. "I hope you do."

Taking a deep breath and steadying his shaking hands, Sean reached forward and turned the camera on, and Jack grinned, whipping his hand forward in an imaginary high five. 

"Top of the morning to ya, laddies!"


End file.
